1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pet amusement and exercise equipment and, more particularly, to aerodynamic toys employing a fascinator capable of attracting and generating interaction with a pet animal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For dogs and other animal companions, toys are not a luxury, but a necessity. Toys help fight boredom in dogs left alone, and toys can even help prevent some problem behaviors from developing. Many factors contribute to the “right” toy, and a number of them depend upon dog's size, activity level, and preferences.
Many of a dog's toys should be interactive. Interactive play is very important for a dog because it needs active “people time”— and such play also enhances the bond between the pet owner and his pet. By focusing on a specific task—such as repeatedly returning a ball or toy or playing “hide-and-seek” with treats or toys—the dog can expel pent-up mental and physical energy in a limited amount of time and space. This greatly reduces stress due to confinement, isolation, and boredom. For young, high-energy, and untrained dogs, interactive play also offers an opportunity for socialization and helps them learn about appropriate and inappropriate behavior, such as jumping up or being mouthy.
The field of aerodynamic toys includes such well-known products as the Frisbee® flying disk, which is a saucer-shaped device that can be thrown over relatively long distances. To propel the Frisbee®, one grasps its edge while flexing the wrist, and then flings the disk by extending the wrist, thereby imparting spin to the disk and launching the disk through the air. A Frisbee® is capable of remaining aloft for a relatively long time given its peripheral mass distribution and its aerodynamic structure.
Other flying toys such as the aerial disk may, for example, include outer and inner concentric deformable boundary structures, with an airfoil web joining the structures. This toy deforms in flight to form a variety of shapes.
Still other flying toys may include a hollow disk which attains a shape similar to a “flying saucer”. The spinning action of the toy causes the air scoops to direct air into the hollow regions of the toy. The shape of the toy and its aerodynamic characteristics are altered in flight and are also controlled by the method of throwing the toy.
The above-discussed toys represent only a small fraction of a variety of aerodynamic toys. Many of the toys combine a common Frisbee®-type disk with numerous toy features for added interest during play; for example, some of the aerodynamic toys feature parachuted figures, nested disks, remote-control ball drops, and illumination to the basic Frisebee®. However, none of the above-described references disclose a simple one-piece toy that combines the aerodynamic features of a disk-shaped throwable toy and the fullness of a ball or rounded toy, which can amuse a pet upon landing or simply generating a sound upon being compressed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a toy that offers at once the features of a disk-shaped aerodynamic toy and a ball operative to attract or amuse a pet.
A further need exists for the toy that permits a person to find enjoyment interacting with a pet.
Still a further need exists for the toy that combines aerodynamic, bouncing and sound characteristics that can amuse and attract the pet.